


Island Memories

by AbiSong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSong/pseuds/AbiSong
Summary: Regina and Emma leave Storybrooke to help another realm with an evil that is terrorizing them, only to get stuck on an island. When they are found, can they reintegrate back into the life they once had, or has too many changes taken place between them?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Prompt of the Story- Not actually a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!!
> 
> I am going to try my had at a multi-chapter story for SwanQueen.
> 
> The Prompt is detailed in this introduction.
> 
> I hope to have the first chapter or so posted sometime before end of Saturday. I will try to have a semi-regular posting schedule. 
> 
> Thank you all!!

This story was inspired by the prompt by SwenPrompts.

Obviously is a Swanqueen fic, although it kinda starts with captainswan (but definitely is an antihook fic)

The story takes place after season 6, Emma and hook are married and she's pregnant with Hope.

Anyway, someone from another realm ask the help of Emma and Regina and they take off with a bean, but something goes wrong and they end up in a deserted island with no way to contact anyone nor a way to get back.

But they still have their magic so they can get or make shelter and food and all that.

Ok, so time passes in Storybrooke and one day Snow or David or anyone receives another message from the other realm asking why they couldn't make it but saying that it's ok cuz they managed to defeat the villain that was threatening them. They get worried and start to look for Regina and Emma. They find them. and even tho in Storybrooke barely passed a couple of months.

In the island passed enough years so that Hope is already a little girl And they are in a relationship (¿maybe 5 or 6 years?) so the story will be about them getting back to Storybrooke to their " normal life" but trying to cope with the memories and feelings they developed in the island plus a little girl who only sees Regina and Emma as her parents and wants them together like she's used to.

And also doesn't want anything to do with hook. And him trying to keep them separated.

And only Henry realizing the truth about his moms and helping them realizing it too.

For Snow and Charming.. I don't actually know where they fit un this story but I guess anyone who wants to write it could come up with something.

As well as anyone else who they want to include. The length and rate is up to the writer.

I'm merely putting out what I imagine it would be like... So. I imagine it would be written like the show. I mean, the story developing after they get back to Storybrooke but with flashbacks about things or moments the happened in the island.

The only dialogue I thought about and I would love if it was included was this

(Hope to Emma) "Momma, I wanna go home!"

"Kid, we are home"

"No! Home is where mom is(meaning, Regina), and she isn't here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma are stranded on an island with 5-year-old Hope, who has only known Regina and Emma as her mothers and the island as home. They are finally found by an adult Henry, Snow and Charming. Emma’s husband Hook, nowhere to be found.
> 
> POV changes are indicated by the character’s name italicized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you this is a rough piece. I am posting before I do more detailed editing. I decided to use this prompt as my NaNoWriMo project to help clear my years long writers block.

_Regina_

“Emma, I there is someone outside,” Regina whispers to a half-asleep blonde.

“Gina, we are on an island with just us three. There is no one out there,” Emma groaned at Regina, wishing to go to sleep.

SNAP!

Emma bolted up and tiptoed to the entrance of their magicked-up tent, and grabbed the sword she had brought with them. Before Emma opened the door, she motioned to me to stay there. After all, one of us had to stay to protect their daughter.

_Emma_

I really didn’t think anyone else could get here. Slowly, I moved out of the tent Gina, our daughter, and I lived in. Then I hear voices. It sounded like they were trying to be quiet, but talking to each other.

“I think this must have been where they came to,” a woman whispered to someone, hope very clear in her voice.

“I doubt my moms would’ve stayed here, grandma. Maybe they were here, but were able to leave, and got stuck somewhere else,” a slightly deep voice of a guy responded.

“Snow, I know you want to find Regina and Emma, just as much as Henry or I do. It has only been six months since they’ve gone missing. We will find them,” another man voiced, who sounded strangely like my father.

“Henry? Mom? Dad?” I ask mostly in shock from what I heard, and just loud enough for them to hear me.

“Emma! Oh my, thank goodness you’re alright! Where’s Regina? How have you been?” Snow spirts out her rapid-fire questions to me while she runs to hug me.

I stood still, shocked over the three people I’ve been missing since leaving home. I wrap my arms around my mother, while looking at my father and son. “Six years….” I whisper with tears falling from my eyes.

“Six years?” Henry and David repeat at the same time, probably to make sure they heard me correctly.

“The last time I saw you guys. I’ve missed all of you so much. So much has happened too. Follow me,” I respond to them, happy to have my family around me.

I turn around to go back to the tent, only difference from any other time, I have my family around me. Holding mom’s hand and my arm around Henry’s waist. It looked like they haven’t aged since Gina and I saw them last. We arrived at the tent and I turn to get a better look and hug Henry, “You guys wait out here, and I will try to get Gina out here to surprise her and we can leave. We can go home.” I stated tearfully before letting Henry go and turning to go into the tent.

_Regina_

I could hear Emma walking back and talking to someone, but I couldn’t make out who it was that was talking.

“Mommy, where’s mama?” a sleepy Hope inquired.

“She’s just outside, princess. Come here baby.” I respond while picking her up off her bed.

As I start to walk towards the door with Hope on my hip, Emma walks in. obvious that she has been crying, but she has a cheek hurting smile on her face.

“Mama, don’t be sad,” hope says as she wiggles to move from my arms to Emma’s.

“Oh, sweet pea, I am not sad. In fact, I am over the moon with joy.” Emma said joyously, as she twirled around with Hope in her arms and raised above her head. “Now Gina, I want you to close your eyes and take my hand as I take you outside. You are in for a surprise. You too, munchkin.”

“It better be a good surprise,” I inform her and I come closer and take her hand.

“Trust me Gina, you’ll love this,” she whispered into my ear before giving me a sound kiss.

“Eww, mama, don’t do that!” Hope squealed as she held tightly to Emma’s neck.

Emma then in tun, started to kiss all over Hope’s face and hair, causing the young child to giggle. I started to laugh with them, and join Emma in smothering our daughter with kisses. “Alright, princess, how about we let mama show us her surprise? Hide your face into her neck and close your eye, and don’t look until she tells us too.”

“O-tay, mommy.”

Emma and I smile at our darling little girl, them I grip her hand and as I close my eyes, I whisper, ”Here we go.”

“This is a nice surprise, babe. I love you,” Emma whispers in an attempt to calm my nerves before giving me a light kiss and gently pulling me towards the door.

_Henry_

I am so confused right now. Who is ma talking to? I recognize mom’s voice, but there was another, younger voice that I couldn’t place. Then shuffling could be heard coming closer to the door, then I could see ma leading mom, who had her eyes closed, while ma was holding something that looked like a child. As ma starts to turn mom to look at us, I slowly move closer to be right In front. I had to do a double take at ma, who was holding a young girl.

“Oka, Gina, princess, open your eyes. Here’s your surprise.” Ma whispered to mom and the young girl.

Mom slowly opened her eyes, and I can tell when her eyes focus on me when her eyes start to tear up.

“Henry?” I hear her whisper as she slowly moved towards me, “oh my god, Henry!”

She runs at me and smothers me in hugs and kisses, “Oh my baby. My son, I haven’t seen you in years. How have you been?”

I just hold tight onto her, trying not to cry. I feel a hand on my back and hear grandma,” Regina, we are here. We came to get you to bring you home. We can go home now.”

“Oh, Snow. I even missed you. I have missed all of you everyday for the last six years,” mom told grandma while crying and holding onto me.

“Now, I know what Emma meant by six years. I guess that time moves a lot faster here. We last saw you two six months ago,” David stated while moving closer to ma. “And just who is this little princess?”

“This is Hope,” Ma informed all of us. “Our daughter. Sweet pea, this is your Grandpa David, Grandma Snow, and your older brother Henry.”

Hope seemed to be shy around us. I haven’t heard her talk while she was out here. I could see a bit of mom and ma in her, but there was something else I couldn’t tell right away. “Mom, Ma, what happened to you guys?”

“Well, Henry, that is a long story, why don’t we go home and we can sit down at Granny’s and discuss everything.”

“I second that.” Mom readily agreed with ma to leave.

“Is Granny’s where you like the gwilled cheese, mama?”

“Yes, princess, your mama and brother love the grilled cheeses at Granny’s. Luckily, we do not have anything here that is necessary. Hope is there anything here that you want to take with you?”

“No, mommy, I just want to be with you and mama.”

“Well, lets go to a more open area, I have the bean in my pocket,” David said through a chuckle at his grand-daughters interaction with Regina.

Emma led the group to a small clearing near where they were living. David pulled out the bean and tossed it on the ground, “No everyone, think of Storybrooke.”

“We are going home at last.” I heard ma say while smiling at mom.

Then we all jumped into the portal, making our way home. Finally, all together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Post a comment to tell me how it was. I need CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	3. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might take a while to get back into the groove of everything, but everyone wants to know what happened to their Mayor and Savior.

_NO POV_

Everyone fell on the ground just before the “Leaving Storybrooke” sight. David and Henry got up first and helped each one of the women up, then Regina picked up Hope. As they walked back into town, all had agreed to meet at Granny’s after getting cleaned up and changed. Henry, Emma and Regina carrying Hope, walked to the mansion, while Snow and David went to their loft. Henry made a quick call over to Granny’s to let her know that they’d be there soon to pick up Neil and have dinner.

_Regina_

We just got home, and I am overjoyed that we are home. I can finally have a normal shower now and a nice, long hot bath later. Henry went ahead to unlock the door for the four of us to go in.

“ Thank you, my young prince,” I kind of choke out, trying to keep my tears at bay, I think it’s time for us to wash off that island. Hope, Em, follow me. I’ll conjure up some clothes that will fit and we will go shopping for new stuff tomorrow.”

“Mommy, where are we?” Hope questions while her head is nudged tightly against Emma’s neck.

“Well, baby girl, this is home. This is where you were supposed to grow up. The place where our family is. Henry is your older brother, and he will be one of the ones to protect you from anything. Those people that we were with earlier are your grandparents, Snow and David. Maybe Henry can show you some of his favorite places, maybe even the park with swings and a slide. How does that sound, princess?” Emma whispered into Hope’s hair, while staring at me.

“Well, I don’t know about you little sis, but I would love to spend time with you and show you places. Maybe even the beach for a picnic for all of us or the library for a really good book. Can I show you some places I think you’d like?” Henry followed us, while moving around to stay in Hope’s eyeline.

“I guess, Henwy,” yawned Hope.

“Okay, sleepy girl. Let’s get you washed up, and get dinner in your belly before we fall asleep for the night.”

“Otay, mama.”

“Gina, do you want us to use the guest bathroom while you use yours?”

“Nonsense,. We can wash our little fish in the tub and take turns in the walk in shower,” I giggle out while tickling Hope’s belly, “ You know as well as I that Hope might freak out when she sees the way we wash up here”

“True. Alright, after you then.”

_Meanwhile…_

_Snow_

“Granny, I told you we found Emma and Regina. They were in another realm. It wasn’t just them that we brought back though..” sigh,” I have a granddaughter, Granny. A beautiful little girl with dark hair and Emma’s eyes. I think Emma had her while on the island,” I word vomited out over the phone to Granny while Charming was finishing getting ready.

“ Hey Snow, can you let Granny know that all of us will be there soon for dinner and to pick up Neil?” Charming semi-yelled as he walked out of the bedroom.

“Yes Charming. I already did,” I answered, “Yeah, Granny, we will be there soon and find out what exactly happened. They just wanted to get off the island we found them on, and didn’t tell us anything. We will see you soon, bye Granny.”

As I hung up the phone, I grabbed my stuff. “Charming, should we tell Emma tonight about Killian?”

“I already got a hold of him; he should be here tomorrow to see her. The only thing, I didn’t tell him about Hope. I want to allow Emma to do that.”

“But David, there is obviously something going on between Emma and Regina. I think I know what it is, and Killian is not going to like it.”

“Emma is his wife. She loves him. I am sure she will choose her husband. Maybe when she sees him tomorrow it will throw off whatever is confusing Emma.”

“ What if she no longer loves him like that. They said it has been six years for them, and Hope is obviously proof of that time. With how they were to each other, I think they love each other David.”

“There is no way Regina and Emma could be together. They hated each other, and besides, Emma is married to Hook. I am sure that Hook is Hope’s father, and Emma and Regina are just friends.”

“That may have been true once, but six years is a long time to still think of yourself as married when you haven’t so much as looked at your supposed wife or husband. Now let’s go, and figure out what happened. I am starting to tire of you not thinking what they could’ve gone through. They only had each other for so long.”

_Emma_

As much as I just wanted to stay in the tub with Hope and Regina, I know that I have to talk to my family and Hook. Damn I haven’t thought about Hook in years. Regina, Hope and Henry are my family. I know that if Hook chooses to stick around,it should be for our daughter. Gina and I raised her knowing that her father was in another realm, and if he had a choice, he’d be there with her. We never told her that he actually didn’t know she existed, but I have to tell everyone the truth. I was apparently pregnant; I didn’t know that I was pregnant, and if I had and told my family, they would’ve tried to make me stay behind. I don’t want to stay married to him, I want Regina. Not too worried about that though, since he didn’t seem to be bothered enough to come with the others to rescue us.

“Em, are you dressed?” I hear Gina’s voice cut through my internal monologue.

I look over my shoulder to see her leaning in the doorway in a pair of yoga pants, a long shirt, and her now long hair in a braid. “Yeah, just a bout. Can you help me with one thing though? I need help magically shrinking the clothes. I guess the lack of greasy food and just life on the island caused me to get even smaller.”

“Of course, my darling.” 

She responds while walking towards me, and with a wave of her hand, my choice of running shorts and a t-shirt fit better and don’t hang off me. “Thanks, now I don’t look like I’m being swallowed up. Were you able to get Hope ready?”

“Yes, I was. Now she’s downstairs getting to know her brother. Now, I guess we better head out. The quicker we get everything discussed with everyone, then they won’t be breathing down our necks for answers.”

“I love you, Gina. Do not forget that while we get back into the groove of things, being back here. Plus tomorrow, I say we take a family day and go shopping. Just the four of us. I don’t know if Henry is supposed to have school tomorrow, but I am sure they will be okay with him taking a day to be with his recently found mothers.”

“Emma, I love you, too. And I understand everything is going to be difficult right now. A family day is just what we need tomorrow. That and new clothes that fit us three.”

“Great. Now, after you, your majesty.” I whisper before pressing a light kiss on her lips.

“Why thank you, my knight.” she whispers back before pressing a quick kiss to my lips, and turning to go down the stairs to the kids.

“Hey kids, let’s go to Granny’s,” Emma said as we arrived at the living room doorway, “so, Princess, how do you like having your big brother around?”

“It’s great, mama!” she excitedly shouts from Henry’s arms.

I love how they look together. My children; both from my blonde idiot. I hold onto Emma’s Hand as we make our way out of the house and start walking towards Main Street. I could hear Henry trying to talk to Hope about the town, and to help her try to acclimate to this realm. Hopefully it won’t be too overwhelming for her. But who knows.

_UNKNOWN POV_

It looks like that Evil Queen bitch and that useless Savior made it back. They weren’t supposed to be found. Not even alive. I need the two of them out of the way. Maybe I can cause some sort of distraction that causes them both pain. They look so happy; if only they know the danger that everyone was in.

After the small family makes their way into the dinner that was bustling with people. Another useless party, welcoming the duo back, but all of them are ignorant to the true goings on around them.

_Regina_

I can’t believe Snow got this party put together in such a short time. I think Hope is feeling a little overwhelmed, since she is wiggling out of Henry’s arms and avoiding talking to anyone around her. I watch her as she comes over to me and hops into my arms. “Mommy, there’s so maaaannny people. Can I stay here with you?”

“Of course you can sweetheart. I always want my princess around me. Do you want me to go near mama, or do you want to find some food?”

“Mama, den food. I hungry.” she responds as she pretends to be shy and snuggle into my neck.

“Em, little one here wants me to be near you and tell you that we need food. We need something light enough that it won’t upset our stomachs after not having greasy food for so long.”

“I guess that means no grilled cheeses yet. What should we have then? And what does our little monkey want to eat?”

“I not a monkey. I want what mama has.”

“Okay, squirt. I think I am going to get a small salad and some fruit, and the little princess can have some of mine.”

“I think that sounds good, I’ll get the same. Tomorrow we can start implementing some of the foods we used to eat in our upcoming meals”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“Hey guys. How are you? Are both of you okay?”

We look up to see Ruby and Belle standing near us, but far enough away that Hope isn’t trying to hide. “We are okay, Rubes. Just happy to be off that island, and be back with family. How are you guys?”

“We’ve been worried. I am really happy we found you. And may I ask, who is this little heartbreaker?”

“Well, Ruby, this is our daughter, Hope Swan-Mills. By the way, I need to talk to Hook. Have you seen him around?”

“Ummm, I think he’s either holed himself up on his ship or down at the Rabit Hole. He hasn’t been the best since you left.”

“Ok. I’ll have to try to find him tomorrow. Besides, I’m going to be with Regina from now on, I just need him sign some stuff.”

“So, you too are together now? I thought you were close and were supposed to be together. If you need anything, just let Granny or I know, you still are my goddaughter, even if we never were able to make it official.”

“Thanks, Ms. Lucas. We appreciate that. I think we should get something to eat before any interrogation starts. I don’t see any set up like a buffet or do we order at the counter or with someone?”

“Well, I think there’s someone that is walking around for orders, but let me go grab your order and we can gather for what happened.”

“Okay, thank you, dear.”

With that, Ruby let Emma, Hope and I alone at the table. Emma wrapped her arm around my shoulders and was trying to encourage Hope to be a little more active. Hope kept giggling in my arms while trying to stop Em from tickling her. “Mama, stop it. Don’ tickle me. Stop it.” she giggled out.

“Well, I just have to keep you laughing, so people can see how happy you are. You know mommy and I love you, and we want you to be comfortable around this strange town, since practically everyone is family.”

“Hey, ma, can you tell me how it is that I have a baby sister. I love that I have one, but I am confused.”

Emma looks at me with a glinting of fear in her eyes. I think she’s hoping that Henry isn’t feeling pushed aside; we would never do that. We know all too well how that feels. “Well, Hen, I didn’t know that when we left to help Queenie in the Forest, that I was pregnant. Hope’s father is Hook, but something went wrong with the portal. When we came out of the portal, we were on that island. I hope you don’t feel like we are going to treat you differently. You are our son. We can do stuff as a family, or even just you and I or you and Gina. We love you, Henry. Please do not doubt that.”

“I know, ma. I just wanted to hear how she came about. I love you guys, too; having Hope just means one more person for me to love and to protect.”

“That’s great, Henry. If you feel anything, or just need to talk to us, please, come to Em or I, or we can set up a time for you to see Archie also.”

“I know, mom. Besides, I think everyone wants to know what happened on the island. When you got there, how were you able to survive? You used magic obviously, but why would you end up there of all places?”

“Yeah, Regina. I think we all need to hear this adventure. Tomorrow, maybe Henry can show Hope the storybook so she can get a slightly better understanding of our family.” Snow said as she carried Neil over and had David bring over two chairs for them.

“Well, Snow. As Emma said, we went through the portal and landed on the island. I don’t even know where we were; which realm we were in. But obviously time moves a lot differently there. The only downside, our magic didn’t work like it normally does. We could barely pool our magic together to make that weird tent-cabin that you saw.”

“Yeah, mom. The island while it could be beautiful, I had to resort to some skills that I haven’t used in years. Fishing, building a fire from scratch, everything. Then I realized I was pregnant. That was tough. Going through being pregnant there, not knowing if something could’ve been wrong. But I had Gina with me the entire time. She was my rock the entire time.”

As Em finished talking, she was smiling and staring at me. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with everyone else being in the room, but I couldn’t help but smile and lean my head on Hopes’. Hope just sat there with crayons in her hand, trying to figure out what coloring was; oblivious to the heavy emotions around her.

“Do you two know who messed with the portal?”

“Well, I don’t know, but I have a feeling it wasn’t supposed to affect Emma; the portal felt more like it was trying to hinder my magic to an extent. Emma was just collateral damage while trying to put me to the side.”

“Do you have a clue to who it could be?”

“Yeah, I have one….”

"Who?"


	4. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma share what happened-- to everyone else only 6 months have gone by while 6 years have for the two women. But there’s one question on everyone’s minds…. Who messed with the portal? Who would want the two out of the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV in italics and bolded
> 
> Present time in italics
> 
> Past in standard style

**_NO POV_ **

_“Do you have a clue to who it could be?”_

_“Yeah….”_

**_Regina_ **

**** _“Let’s tell you what happened first, and remember all I have is theories and ideas. No evidence that it was any specific person.”_

_“That’s fine, Regina,” Ruby responded before Snow could say anything. “What happened to you guys? Your other half sent a message just a week after you left, we thought you would just come back when you were done, then another week turned into months. How did you get on the island instead of the Enchanted Forest?”_

_“Well, you already know that there were some issues that my other half thought she needed my assistance with, so I decided to go almost immediately. The way she explained it, made it sound like there was a threat against her or something more serious. Emma wasn’t even supposed to go originally, her decision to come was last minute and she barely had time to call David about watching Henry for us. The portal opened as normal, but instead of the Forest we landed on the island.”_

Six months earlier…

“Hey, Regina, who do you look frantic right now?”

“Well, Miss Swan, I may look frantic right now, but I am not. I just received a worrisome letter from my other half. Something is going on over there and I am going to help. Can you watch Henry for the foreseeable future while I am gone?”

“Seriously Regina! After all we’ve been through? Why would I let my son’s other mother go on some rescue mission without me? I am going too, and you can’t tell me no. Henry would like me to go with you, even if he doesn’t know right now. He can just stay with my parents. When do we leave?”

I just stared at the blonde. Every feeling I have for her running rampant through me right now. Everything that I have been trying to tamp down. “What about your pirate?” I almost whisper out.

“Well, he was planning a boat trip anyway with some of his crew that’s here. He won’t miss me. Besides, he knows that you are family, Regina. Our family protects one another.” She at least had the conscience to blush while she said that last part.

“Fine. You call your parents and give them a brief run down, then poof any clothes or other items you think you might need quickly. The portal that is going to take us in about 30 minutes. I gave myself enough time to call you and pack a small bag.”

“Okay, Gina. Where should I meet you?”

“It’s going to open at home in the backyard. Please don’t be late Em. Take care of what you need then come to me.”

“I will see you in a little while then,” Emma said as she turned around and walked out of the office.

_“You see, Emma left me in my office and I got all of my stuff from there and drove home. Luckily, I only needed a little bit of stuff from home that could fit in a small weekender bag. All I had to do was wait for her.”_

_“But Regina, you haven’t hinted at who you think did everything.”_

_“Well, Mom, that’s where I come in with what happened with me after I left the office.”_

**_Emma_ **

After taking the bug back home, I got my duffle shoved full of what clothes and toiletries I might need for however long we might be gone. While I was on the phone, Hook came in and sat on the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

 **“** Henry, can you stay with your grandparents? Your mom and I have to go help with some stuff going on in the Enchanted Forest to her other half…. Yeah, we don’t know how long it will take…. Great, tell her I said thank you, and that we should be back home soon. Bye, kid.”

“Hey, love. What was that about? Why’s the lad staying with your parents?”

“Something is going on in the Forest around Regina’s other half, so we are going to lend a hand and make sure no one gets hurt.”

“But, love, I thought you were going on the ship with me? You, me and the crew?”

“Why would I want to be on a ship with about 15 other men? This trip was supposed to be “just the boys”, remember?”

“I guess I don’t remember that, but you can’t go anyway. What about the town? You’re the Savior and sheriff. You can’t leave. You can’t go with her.”

“Killian, she is my best friend. She needs my help. No matter which version of herself need my help, I will help her. You need to realize that she is family to me. She is Henry’s mother. I am going and you can’t make me stay. Maybe the time apart will be good for us. Just remember that you don’t control or own me. Bye Killian, I will see you when we get back.”

“Swan, you walk out that door don’t bother coming crawling back to me when you feel lonely.”

“Good-bye, Killian.”

_Currently_

_“I left after that. I walked over to Gina’s, hoping that I wasn’t going to cry. Just another person giving me an ultimatum. I don’t turn away from my friends or family, and Regina is both. She needed help, so I went. But the portal, while it looked okay by me, it didn’t go to the Forest.”_

_“Someone sabotaged it. Someone who wanted to hurt Regina; who wanted her out of the way. Who didn’t know until the last minute that I was going, and wouldn’t have time to fix whatever they had done to the portal.”_

_“Wait, Emma, are you saying that it was Hook? Hook did this?”_

_“I wouldn’t put it past him, Dad. I think he realized how important Regina was to me, even if it took being stranded on an island for me to realize it. He had help. I just don’t know who would help him.”_

_“Well, dearie, I can help a little bit with that question. He stole a couple bottles from me that would’ve been able to do what you both described. I don’t know how he was able to get into my shop.”_

_“Thank you, Rumple. I hope you didn’t use him to try to get back at me in anyway.”_

_“Mr. Gold was helping us try to find you two. By the way, thank you Mr. Gold for helping us find them.”_

_“Yeah, thanks Gold. I love that I am back with my parents, and I know that Gina is happy we are both with Henry again. You okay, Gina.”_

_“Yes, I am happy and exhausted. Also, I think this little one is ready for bed. Right, princess?”_

_Hope’s little head nodded, while staying buried in Gina’s neck. My girls. I love them so much, I would do anything for them._

_“Well, we all need sleep. I think the story can continue tomorrow. Besides, I have to find Hook tomorrow, and talk to him about everything. If he so much as slips up with anything he tells me, he’s being thrown in a jail cell.”_

_“Now, darling. I know you want to help your father, but I think let’s have him find Hook and get him into a cell, then tomorrow both of us can talk when we are both rested up. How does that sound?”_

_“Sounds like a plan, Gina.”_

_“How about tomorrow I cook us all breakfast at the loft? I don’t know how you might feel in the morning. If you would be up to cooking.”_

_“Well, Snow, I think tomorrow we might come back here to Granny’s, but maybe another night. Let’s go home, Em. I think Hope is asleep on me. Can you help me up?”_

_I slide out of the booth and reach to pick up Hope. She starting whining a bit, before she laid her head down and realized it was me holding her and not one of the multiple strangers around her. “Come on, princess. Mommy is going to magic us home than we will get in jammies and go to sleep.”_

_“Otay, mama…” Hope yawns out as she falls back asleep on my shoulder._

_Once all goodbyes were exchanged, Gina transported the four of us home and we got ready for bed. Hope slept with us not wanting to leave our sides, since she’s really not slept away from us. We always slept near each other on the island. Still so much left to tell our family. So much about Hope that they don’t know. With Killian also in the dark about his daughter, who knows how he is going to react when we confront him tomorrow. Maybe Henry can watch Hope tomorrow._

_Too much to get used to. Too much has happened for us._


	5. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End of a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I am so sorry to leave y'all hanging. I had a small bit of brain fog and writer's block. Hopefully this will show some promise of what's to come. It may not be my best, but I am trying.
> 
> POV-italicized and bolded
> 
> Present- No variation
> 
> Past- Italicized

**_David_ **

“David, I don’t really know what to tell you. From what I can see, Emma is happy with Regina, and Hope adores her. What more could you want for our daughter, besides her happiness?”

“Emma is married for starters. She needs to be at her home with her husband. Do you know what Killian thinks?”

“I haven’t really seen or talked to him since Emma first went missing. But all I care about is our daughter’s happiness, which should be your first priority too. Besides, Em also has to think about what is best for Hope, our granddaughter. Hope loves Regina, and sees her as her other mother. The two of them together are all Hope knows. We cannot come between that, you know.”

“Snow, we aren’t going to agree on this so let’s stop debating this. Maybe we should take Emma and Hope out for breakfast, and see if we can figure something better out for them.”

I turned away to get Neal ready, and missed the slightly disturbed look on Snow’s face. I can’t believe that Snow is so okay with our baby girl being with the Evil Queen. Emma must be under a curse or something. I just hope that Killian can use True Love’s Kiss on Emma, and wake her from this.

**_No POV_ **

The water looks a little choppy today. Probably not a good time to try to make some sort of run for it. If I go out to sea, Swan or her little Queen won’t be able to find me.

“Oi, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be hiding remember? Swan is looking for you, y’know. Do you think she knows what we did?”

“No. I don’t think she does. I can’t believe they are back.” I looked gloomily back out to sea, instead of looking at the blonde next to me.

“Should be leave before she finds either of us? I helped Blue with that stupid portal, so Queenie will realize it was me who really tampered with it. Have you seen the little girl that was with them?”

“Course I have. I just can’t get a read on how old the young lass is. For all we know, she could be mine. If she weren’t as big as she was I wouldn’t believe how long they think they were gone for.”

“I overheard them mention at the dinner that she was yours. Young Hope is her name.”

“Huh, Hope Jones. I would’ve loved a daughter.”

“Killian, that is your daughter. You know it. You can try to stay and build a life with Emma.”

“You know as well as I do, that even when we were married she loved that bitch. It was always, ‘Regina this’ and ‘Regina that’. I am so fed up with playing second fiddle in Swan’s heart to her.”

“What are you gonna do then?”

“You know as well as I do, Tink, the sea is my home. It’s time for me to see what this world has to offer outside of this small town. I’m gunna give Emma what she wants. Even if it hurts me in the long run.”

“Killian, you belong with Emma. You’re her True Love. That test in the Underworld proved that. I know we’ve been kinda sneakin’ around together, but I can step aside for you to be happy.”

“What the hell does she mean by that?”

The voice I had been dreading to hear. I turn around to see Emma staring at us. Her face was hard, but her eyes looked exhausted. I could almost always tell how she was feeling based on her eyes. That’s how I figured out she loved the queen.

“Killian, what did Tink mean when she said you two were ‘sneakin’ around’?”

“It’s nothing, luv. How are you? I’ve been missin’ you like crazy. I’m glad your parents and the lad found you.”

“I’m glad they found Regina, our daughter and I, as well. But I still need you to explain what she meant. Apparently, I’ve been gone for six months, and now I found out that you’ve been screwing the fairy from Neverland. It’s a good thing I came to discuss getting a divorce.”

“Wait a minute, lass. I tried to look for you, but I couldn’t find anything. No remnant of any clue. I’ve tried to save you, but I couldn’t find or stop you.”

“What do you mean ‘stop me’? I was going to help a friend with a problem, you didn’t need to stop me.”

“I tried to stop you from going. I wanted you to stay here with your family. You have a duty to me as your husband, but you decided to go galivanting to a different realm with the Evil Queen. I didn’t want you to leave me and possibly get lost or hurt or something.”

“Did you orchestrate this? Did you plan on Regina getting stranded somewhere else?”

“What do you want me to say, huh, Swan?”

“The truth! Killian, all I want is the truth. You owe me that. Did you sabotage the portal that took Regina and I to that godforsaken island? Is it your fault that I had my daughter on that island? Why she didn’t get to spend the first years of her life being spoiled by her grandparents? Why she probably doesn’t know how to feel about being with her brother now?” she screamed at me.

“Em—”

“Emma! What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Ah, Queenie. Here she comes running up here. If I had gotten my way, she wouldn’t be here. She’d be on that wretched island, and my Swan looked back at her.

“Regina, just in time! Hook here was just about to explain to me a couple things. For one, how he was behind the portal going wrong; which leads me to think Tink here helped him. For another, apparently, they’ve been going behind everyone’s backs, even with me ‘lost’, he preferred to be comforted by a fairy instead of looking for me.”

“Excuse me? You tried to get rid of me? You can’t get rid of me.”

“I don’t need you yelling at me, Queenie. You do not get to come back here and dictate what you want. Emma is married to Killian. They have a contract with each other. Till the end. Even you cannot get in between that.”

“Good thing we are no longer in the Forest. Women have a say in who their spouses are. Guess what Killian? You are not my choice! If I have to choose, then I choose the person who is best for my children—Regina.”

“Well then, you leave me no choice but to do this.” I toss a bag of dust to the queens’ feet, which immediately exploded and caused her to tumble backwards and land on her side, out cold.

“Nooooo!!! Mommy!!!!”

Everyone turned and saw Snow start running after the six year old that screamed when she saw Regina get thrown backwards.

“What did you do? You a meanie. Mommy, wake up. Mooommmmmyyyy!” Hope screamed at Hook then shook Regina.


End file.
